When Kiki Met Sandy
by MiaMicheal4EVER
Summary: just a story i wrote durnig first season. where Kirsten meets Sandy at NYU. not sure where i'll go with the whole story. please R&R! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do NOT own any of the OC characters or the show. although i WISH i did so i can have Ben and Adam all to myself and ya'll can have custody on wednesdays with them. and it would be so rockin to have Seth draw a comic book hero after me. that would be awesome! yes it would! Amber Eilene do i HAVE to write this disclaimer for EACH chapter? ive never actually posted a story on here before. oh and i havent spell-checked or anything although i have made a FEW alterations to this story so if there is anything wrong, just tell me so i can fix it. THANKS!

constructive criticism is appreciated just tell me how to improve as an author. thank u:)

REMINDER: i wrote this BEFORE second season came out. so like i said there may be some things wrong but i'll do my best to make them better.

Chapter 1, A Graduation and an Engagement:

_June 3rd 1976_

_A young Kirsten Nichol walks into her father Caleb Nichol's Housing Businesss building.She is stopped promptly by the secretary who tells her that he is currently in a meeting and will not be able to be bothered by 'social calls'.Kirsten then walks back out the door and gets into her car and drives back to the house to wait for her father to get home.Three hours later, Caleb comes walking into the front door and greets her with his hands full of paperwork. He tells her he is sorry but he has to go back to the office to finish a deal with a client._

_"Okay"Kirsten says, a little bitterly._

_"Well honey, you know how it is when you have a good business and potential clients are knocking on your front door every five minutes.Business is business and my business helps put the food on the table and gives you money to buy the most fashionable clothes out there."_

_"Whatever, Im going to bed" Kirsten says_

_"okay honey, love you"_

_"Dont forget, my graduation is tomorrow"_

_"yes, i know. my secretary has it written in my appointment book. I'll be there.I promise."_

_"Yeah, Heard that one before. 2nd grade dance recital. Ring any bells?" Kirsten said sarcastically._

_"Im sorry i wasnt there but I had a dinner with a potential client. I promise I wont miss this. It's your high school Gradutaion Kirsten for goodness sakes!Not a 2nd grade dance recital. This only happens once in your lifetime!Now get to bed. you have big day tomorrow!"Caleb said as he went out the door back to his office._

_Kirsten headed upstairs to her room and looked out her window to watch her dad's car disappear from view_

_The next day, Kirsten woke up at 11:30 and took a bath. Then she did her hair and makeup and went to her closet to pick out a skirt and shirt to wear to the graduation later that day._

_"Hmmm, no, not that one. This one? no. hmmmm maybe this shirt and that skirt? noo. ohhh that shirt and this skirt! YES perfect!" She says happily after an hour of trying on things.Then she went over to her shoe rack and picked out a pair of purple high heels to go with the purple flaired skirt and white peasent blouse she picked out to wear._

_She headed over to her television.There was nothing good on so she went and turned on her record player.She put in her BeeGees Record and listened to it.She went back on her bed and laid down_

_The next thing she knew, Her housekeeper Lorena was calling her name and shaking her awake._

_"What?" Kirsten said sleepily._

_"Your Graduation is in 45 minutes! you better go! NOW!GO!"Lorena said in her poor english._

_Kirsten shot up from her bed and ran to her mirror in her wall and was looking in it for any last minute adjustments she needed to make before running out the door and getting in her car. 30 seconds later she ran back into the house to grab something off the kitchen counter._

_"Cant really go anywhere without these!"Kirsten laughed a little as she held her keys in her hand and told Lorena bye and ran back out the door._

_"Kirsten! there you are! we have to be in formation now!"Jimmy Cooper, Kirsten's boyfriend said as he walked over to her._

_"Sorry Jimmy. I fell asleep!Okay lets get in line!"Kirsten kissed Jimmy and stood beside Jimmy in her line._

_Jimmy smiled at her and held his hand out to her.She took it and they began the march down the center of the gym._

_"Kirsten Renaee Nichol"the emcee said into the microphone as Kirsten went upstage to recieve her diploma. She looked out into the audience where her dad was suppossed to be sitting in the front row. And she saw an empty seat.Her face fell and tears formed at her eyes. She quickly walked off the stage and watched as the rest of her class got their diplomas. _

_Afterward, She posed for pictures with her friends and Jimmy. Then her and Jimmy went out to eat and he comforted her while she talked of her dad's absence at her high school graduation.Then they walked along the boardwalk_

_"He promised me! PROMISED! He said he wouldnt miss it and that a high school gradutaion only comes once in a person's lifetime! Probably having dinner with a 'potential client' right now! He doesnt CARE about anything else but his clients and work!"Kirsten said sobbing wildly._

_"You know he cares for you! He probably has a good excuse for missing it! But you are right, it wasnt right for him to promise something and then never show up. I would never do that to someone I love! I would never do that to YOU."Jimmy said as he hugged her.Kirsten smiled through her tears._

_"Thanks.I really needed that. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Kirsten Nichol. Which is why I wanted to ask you something..." Jimmy said and then appeared nervous._

_"Like What?"Kirsten said smiling._

_Suddenly Jimmy grabbed her hand and started running to the edge of the pier with her behind him all the way._

_"Okay, thank you for that bit of excersise!Now what did you want to ask me?"Kirsten laughing._

_Jimmy dropped down to one knee and grasped her hand and stared intensely into her eyes for what seemed like forever_

_Then, as if he just snapped out of a trance and forgot something, he reached into his jacket pocket and took a small purple velvet box out._

_He turned back to her and said,_

_"I thought this would be perfect for you as you are perfect for me.I love you Kirsten Nichol and when I said I would never even think of leaving you or dissapointing you, I meant it. Kirsten Renaee Nichol...w-will...w-w-will you marr..." Jimmy paused to take a deep breath and then finally got it out..."will you marry me?" Giving her his nervous half-smile._

_Kirsten looked at him shocked for a minute. Jimmy began to feel nervous. 'oh mah gawd! she's goin to turn me down'_

_Then, her face broke into a huge smile and she took the box and put the ring on her finger then she began to cry_

_Jimmy laughed, "Are those tears of happiness or sadness? Cause if they are tears of sadness I'll just take that ring back."_

_Kirsten looked alarmed for a second then realizing he was just kidding replied "NO! You'lll never get this ring back as long as you live!"_

_Jimmy laughed as Kirsten wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth._

_WOW! my FIRST fanfiction! hope you like it. Anything I can do to make it better?Just say so and I'll change it. ok I have no idea how old Sandy and Kirsten are on the show and I also have no idea how they really met. This is just made-up and it took me a looooong time to think of a good story line. I dont think that Kirsten's real middle name is Renaee. I highly doubt it is anyways.Will work on Chapter 2 soon!Oh and I know that not everything will be accurate such as job titles and vehicles and such as it is on the show. But really you should just chill out because this is after all FanFiction and I have a right to change anything I want. : ) ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, so this is actually chapter 2,3,4,5. my computer messed up so i had to put all these together. i do not own any characters on the OC. _

_Two weeks later, Kirsten recieved another college letter in the mail. This was the university she wanted to go to since she was 5 practically.Although it was a little late on arrival. Still, if she ended up being accepted, She would gladly throw away the NoCal, SoCal, Yale, Harvard, and countless other college acceptance letters she recieved over the past three months.This university that she wanted so badly was NYU.New York University.Far,far FAR away from her dad and rich socialite friends.Plus, Jimmy applied to NYU too.How perfect is that?_

_Kirsten quickly opened the letter, with shaking hands and read the letter:_

_'Dear Ms. Kirsten Nichol, _

_We, at NYU, would like to welcome you to our prestigous university for the 1978-1979 school year._

_We have reviewed your application countless times and feel you are to be a great addition along with others, to our school.The staff here at NYU look forward to having you in their classes.Your fall schedule will be mailed to you shortly.Freshman Orientation will be held July 17th at 8:30pm.We look forward to seeing you there!_

_Signed,_

_The Headmaster of NYU_

_Dr. David P.Schellings'_

_Kirsten jumped up and down and_ _squealed excitedly.She yelled so loudly, Lorena ran down to the kitchen to see what was wrong._

_"Oh nothing is wrong! everything is perfect!I got in to NYU! NEW YORK UNIVERSITY!"Kirsten said happily,crying tears of happiness,again._

_Lorena smiled like crazy and said, "You go to NYU! Your dream school! Yeah Kirsten is going to NYU!"She began jumping up and down and started hugging Kirsten._

_"Oh man! I have to tell Jimmy!He's going to be so excited.He applied there too! I have to call him!"Kirsten ran to get the phone from the living room and dialed Jimmy's number.He answered on the fifth ring._

_"Jimmy!Hi!I have great news to tell you!"Kirsten said._

_"What?"Jimmy asked,a little sadness in his voice._

_"I got in!"_

_"Got in where?"_

_"NYU, Silly!"_

_"Oh.Great.Thats real great.Yeah Im happy for you." Jimmy said in a montone voice_

_"You dont sound happy.Jimmy what's wrong?"Kirsten said concerned._

_"I am.Its just, I didnt get into NYU."_

_"Oh jimmy!Im so sorry bout that!Where are you going to go instead?"_

_"NoCal.."_

_"But thats so far away from NYU.Why dont you go to a closer college?"_

_"Because thats the only college I got accepted to!"_

_"What about Yale? Ohio State? That one in Maine?You filled out tons of applications"_

_"Yeah, but I never turned them all in and Yale basically said I didnt have the right grades.So now Im stuck in California while you go to NYU!"_

_"Cant your dad pull some strings?Get you in?"_

_"NO! you know my old man wants me to get into college on my own accords instead of relying on him to get me in."_

_"Oh.. yeah. Well, we'll find a way to be together. It'll work out."_

_"Yeah well dont be too sure"_

_"Okay, well I have to go.Bye,I love you."Kirsten said, distressed about Jimmy's attitude._

_"Yeah." Jimmy said and hung up._

_Kirsten began to cry.She was afraid of losing Jimmy after being away for so long on the other coast. 'What if he finds someone new while I'm away?' She thought to herself then brushed the thought away. 'dont be ridiclous!He loves me!But still?'_

_Jimmy was in the living room of his mansion,the one he lived in with his parents for 15 years.He had a shot glass and two bottles of Vodka in his hand.He drank away his dissapointment with alcohol, slowly... one after the other. 'But what if she finds someone at that school?I'm too far away? What if the next time I see her, She's completely different?Dont be ridiculous.She loves me.Still, I cant be too sure' Jimmy's thoughts swam together till he passed out on the couch._

_"Well, thats the last of it then!"Kirsten said cheerfully as she brought the last of her boxes to her dorm room._

_Her roomate, a blonde-haired tall lean girl named Linsaee, was helping her unpack her stuff.Linsaee and Kirsten began talking of their homes._

_"Well, I grew up in a Southern mansion in Montgomery,Alabama. My daddy was into the music industry. He produced albums for all the popular bands like BeeGees, Eric Clapton, Aerosmith..."Linsaee was telling of her southern roots in a heavy southern accent._

_"I love the BeeGees!They are my favorite band!I love the drummer and the song 'You Should Be Dancing'!my fave song of theirs!"_

_"Really?I love them too!I loved 'Boogie Child'"_

_"Really?"_

_"I also have their new-yet-to-be-released album 'Tragedy' It's rockin"_

_"How did you get that one? It doesnt even come out for the next two months!"_

_"My dad has connections remember?"Linsaee said then laughed._

_"Oh yeah,I forgot!"Kirsten said, then smiled. Her and Linsaee were going to the best of friends, she just knew it._

_"So, what about you? Whats it like to live in the 'Sunshine State?' I bet there are alot of cute guys there!Ohhh do you surf?I always wanted to know what its like to surf the ocean!''_

_"Well, first of all, its pretty cool to live in California.it hardly ever snows! But sometimes that can really bite! As for surfing, never had the time to do that. There is no such thing as a girl who can surf. Guys dont respect you when you're a girl and you surf. So I just never wasted my time doing it. Also, I had to study for school constantly because my dad was a total control-freak and he had to be sure I was first in my class. the guys there are pretty groovy."_

_"Really? So, did you live in a Mansion or what? I bet you did!"_

_"Yeah. I guess you could say it's a big house. It was in the O.C. where all of the Newport goldiggers and snobs lived. There were your typical 'friends' who stabbed you in the back if you did something unnacceptable in the Newport society.I'm so glad I left there.I really dont like like those people. But I had to be nice to them since half of them were my dad's clients and everything."_

_"Wow thats just not right! Total prison it sounds like!"_

_"Yeah. But not all of California is like that.There are parts in southern Cali that are really groovy!"_

_"Wow! Far out!"_

_"Yeah. Like laid-back-not-a-care-in-the-world-dont-care-how-much-money-you-got people live there. Of course, I never been there though!Dad wont let me! He says 'it would be a disgrace to our society Kiki' Whatever!"_

_"Kiki?"_

_"Yeah, a nickname my dad calls me by. Stupid I know!"_

_"No! I think its cool!My nickname is Lee-lee!Talk about stupid!"_

_"Yeah Lee-lee really beats Kiki!"Kirsten said_

_"Well Kiki! We better go get our books today. Store isnt open tomorrow!"_

_"K, Lee-lee!"_

_They both giggled as they went out the dorm room door and into the crazy New York world._

_"Jimmy! Hey baby! Come over here. I want you to kiss me like you never kissed me before!"a young and witchy Julie Kleinwich(not sure what her real maiden name is) laughed as she made her way to Jimmy at the party his friend Beau was having._

_"okay, suuuure"A drunk Jimmy said as he picked Julie in his arms and gave her a huge kiss on the mouth._

_"oooo I like! I love you Jimmy Cooper!"Julie squealed._

_"I love you too Kirsten Nichol!"_

_"What? My name is Julie! Are you seeing someone else?"Julie said becoming angry._

_"NO! I meant to say Julie! Kirsten is the name of...um...my, my sister!Yeah, I love my sister so much and I just miss her!"_

_"Ohhh, well whatever! kiss me some more!"_

_"Um I have to go! Call me later okay?"_

_"Oh FINE! be that way! ok I'll call you later!"_

_"Bye"_

_"Bye baby!"_

_"Hey hun!"_

_Kirsten and Linsaee turned around as two very cute guys made their way to the girls.One was a tall black-haired blue-eyed guy with uncontrollable eyebrows.The other one was shorter with blonde-hair and blue-green eyes._

_Linsaee sqealed with delight and ran over to hug the Blonde guy._

_"Hey Jake! I havent seen YOU in a while! How you doing?"Linsaee asked her boyfriend._

_"Fine!And you?" Jake said giving her a nice kiss on the cheek._

_"Just great! Oh this is my friend Kirsten Nichol. She's from California!"_

_"Cali huh? live near the ocean? I hear they have some of the gnarliest waves ever!Dude!"_

_Kirsten giggled at his attempt of being total Cali._

_"Yeah they have some pretty GNARLY waves!"Kirsten said, slightly mocking him._

_"Groovy! OH! sorry I didnt introduced you earlier buddy. This is my good friend Sanford Cohen."_

_"Hi! Um call me Sandy"Sanford said a little quietly. yes, at one point Sandy was shy around the ladies._

_"Hi. Kirsten Nichol"_

_"Call her Kiki for short!"Linsaee said, smiling._

_Kirsten gave her a death look. That shut Linsaee up pretty quickly. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Kirsten.Kirsten mouthed 'its all good' back to her._

_"So Sandy, Where are you from?"Kirsten asked him._

_"The Bronx.Ever hear of it?" Sandy asked her seeing her blank look._

_"Sorry no I havent heard of it."Kirsten said smiling a little because he was just so cute, cuter even than Jimmy.But Sandy mistook the smile for sympathy and became defensive about his hometown._

_"Ohh so you are one of those sheltered rich kids that daddy gave them $300 for weekly allowance.You've never heard of poor people huh?"_

_"Umm yeah I know what poor people are, There arent many in Newport thats all."_

_"Yeah well. Here's a poor kid from Brooklyn who had to keep up his grades and apply for scholarships to attend college. Nice to meet you!" Sandy said and stuck his hand out to Kirsten giving her a glare with steely-ice blue eyes._

_"Umm well, Linsaee Im going back to the dorm I'll catch up with you later ok?"Kirsten said before turning out the door and began crying. _

_"Look whatcha did! Sandy she cant help it if she was better off growing up than you were! Dont judge her just because she's really rich! She's really a fun person to be around! She isnt like the rest of the Newport 'snobs'! She said she didnt even like those people and was relieved that she left Newport."Linsaee said to Sandy. making him feel guilty._

_Sandy turned around and ran out the door and saw Kirsten standing outside in the rain waiting for a cab to go back to the dormitory._

_"How can such a cute guy be so mean?"Kirsten asked herself as she waited outside for a cab._

_"Because he was such an idiot to judge a nice girl so quickly because of her rich roots."Said a voice behind her.She turned around and came face-to-face with Sandy._

_"OH, hi."_

_"Listen Kirsten Im sorry about the way I acted in there just now. Its just when I came to this university alot of people were rude to me because of my "poorness". everywhere I went they said 'look there Financial Aid Sanford!' and teased me and made me mad everyday. When I saw you smile I automatically thought you were you know amused because you saw a poor guy and was thinking of how much better you were than me.Im sorry I judged you like that."_

_"Its ok. actually the real reason I was smiling was because I thought you were kinda cute,I never thought of how much money you have or didnt have.But I wasnt judging you and I think its a little unfair that you were judging me."_

_"oh sorry bout that. Hey whatdya say bout dinner at Frank's Hamburger Palace? Betcha never been there!"_

_"OK I love hamburgers! although my mom never liked me to eat them, always talked of how much grease and fat were in each bite.But. Im 18 now and an adult capable of making her own descisions about food so lets go!"_

_"OK. So, Linsaee told me you hated where you grew up. Me too."_

_"Yeah but lets not talk about all that. Lets just have a good time!So do you like the BeeGees?"_

_"LOVE them! I especially love the first album."_

_"Really! You have the first one? I only have the latest one and the second one.Linsaee has the one thats not even relaesed yet! Can you believe that?"_

_"You dont have the first one? I got it from my older cousin up in Cleaveland. I'll let you borrow it sometime.Sound ok?"_

_"Yeah I would LOVE that! Thank you!"_

_They got into such a great discussion about music that they didnt even realize the time._

_"Oh! Wow! I should get back! First day of classes starts tomorrow.I am so nervous."_

_"Im nervous too this semester I'm in Criminal Law.Intense course I heard"_

_"Law? You're studying law?"_

_"Yeah I've seen how so many of these kids who are 12 or 13 in the Bronx end up on the street or doing drugs cause of bad parents.I thought how that coulda been me if I hadnt set goals for my life.I dont want anymore kids to end up like that. Its sorta my mission to help them get brighter futures and end their lives of crime."_

_"Wow! thats very ambitous!"_

_"So what are you studying to be?"_

_"Im not sure exactly what yet but it will probably be something like my dad does."_

_(Author Note: not sure exactly what Caleb's job is but im just gonna say he's in building management.Sound OK?)_

_"oh.And what does he do?"_

_"Building management."_

_"Awesome! Well, we better get back to the dorms.I'll go with you. I dont like the idea of women walking alone to thier place at night.New York can be pretty dangerous"_

_"OK Thank you."_

_"Yeah.No prob"_

_So Sandy walked her to her dorm and then went to his.But all the time Kirsten was supposed to be sleeping, she kept thinking of Sandy. All her thoughts were on Sandy.She felt something with Sandy that she didnt feel with Jimmy.Suddenly she got up, turned on the lights and dialed a phone number._

_"Yes Information, I'd like the number for Northern California University.564-9876? (A/N: not the real phone number)ok thank you."_

_Then Kirsten called NOCal's office and asked for Jimmy's number.Then when she dialed the number someone who WASNT Jimmy answered the phone._

_"Oh I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong number.I was trying to reach Jimmy Cooper."_

_"This is his number" Julie said._

_"Oh? well this is Jimmy's fiance,Kirsten. Can I please talk to JImmy?"Kirsten said growing angrier._

_"Fiance? He never said he had a fiance.You would think after you slept with a guy he would of said he had a fiancehmmm how strange"Julie said in that condescending tone._

_"he slept with you! THAT JERK!we're engaged! DAMN IT!WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?SOME TRAMP WHO LET JIMMY RENT YOU FOR LESS THEN $100 OR SOMETHING!"Kirsten screamed at Julie._

_"Im Julie Kleinwich. I am NOT a $100 hooker however much you may like to think otherwise.Who did you say YOU were again?"_

_"Kirsten.Jimmy's ex-fiance."_

_"Ewww! Jimmy was engaged to his sister!"_

_"Jimmy has no sister. What the hell did he tell you about me anyways?"Kirsten said sounding suspicious._

_"Well, one night.I think we were very drunk,anyway I told him i Ioved him and he said 'I love you too Kirsten Nichol!' so i said 'My names not Kirsten its Julie! who's Kirsten?' and he said 'Kirsten is the name of my sister who I love very much' and that was the end of that."_

_"Well Im Kirsten Nichol.Im not Jimmy's sister and he proposed to me about 4 months ago.I used to think he was the best thing that ever happened to me but you can tell him , Im breaking off the engagement Right NOW!hope you two have a wonderful life together and goodbye!"Kirsten said and hung up the phone.Then she went back to bed fuming over what Jimmy did._

_"Julie? Who was that on the phone?"Jimmy asked as he came out of the shower._

_"your ex-fiance Kirsten.She broke off your engagement. She found out about us. I would have never answered the phone if I wasnt expecting a phone call from my sister who's supposed to visit next week, Im sorry" Julie looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and her fake tears._

_"NO its okay.She would have found out sooner of later.Better she found out over the phone than here where she would kick my a but since she's a thousand miles away, she cant do anything about it.Besides, I knew sooner or later that she would fine a nice smart lawyer guy who would love her more than an investment banker could"He said dejectedly.(i know that sounded a little bit like how a parody went. and i know Jimmy really wouldnt act like that. but this story is bout Sandy and Kirsten, not Jimmy and Kirsten.)_

_"Yeah ok Im gonna go to bed.See ya in the morning!"Julie said as she kissed Jimmy on th lips than went to her own dorm room._

_"Yeah. see you"Jimmy said distractedly, because the truth of it was that he loves Kirsten very much and he knows that no matter what, He will still be in love with her even after she's married and has a son.(yeh foreshadowing to the future. sorry bout that. i just couldnt help it. i LOVE foreshadowing)_

_Jimmy's life was spinning more and more out of control as the seconds go by on the huge clock.He decides life really isnt worth living if you dont have someone who loves you.Sure he has Julie but even now he can tell she's only after him for his money and as soon as she gets bored with his money or goes broke,She'll leave him.Jimmy went to the medicine cabinet and took all the pills in the cabinet and went to his bed and downed all them with a glass of vodka. Then he walked out of his dormitory not realizing where he's going and collapsed in the hallway outside of his room.Then a phone began ringing somewhere._

_Kirsten went back to sleep after she hung up with Julie but than a half an hour later shot back up as a bad feeling came over her about Jimmy.She dialed his number and waited as the rings kept on coming.Then she hung up realizing nothing bad really happened and she just imagined it all_

_Kirsten woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing.Sleepily, she got up and answered it._

_"Kirsten! Jimmy...hospital...tried to kill himself..."was all Kirsten could make out from what the person on the other line was saying._

_"What? Hello? Who is this?"_

_"Kirsten. this is your father. Jimmy is in the hospital. He took a whole container of pills and was found unconscious in the hallway by another student. Kirsten he tried to kill himself!"_

_"What? Why would he want to kill himself?"Kirsten said completely forgetting the conversation she had last night wiht Julie._

_"The doctors dont know.He keeps asking about you and saying he is sorry that he hurt you. Did he hurt you Kirsten? cause if he did ANYTHING at all to you I will press charges in a second"_

_"NO.He didnt hurt me like that.He..."Kirsten said then remembered what happened last night._

_"Go on he what?"_

_"He cheated on me with some chick named Julie something."_

_"Julie Kleinwich?He told me she was his cousin from Sacremento when I caught her at his dorm one time.The nerve of him!"_

_"Why were you at his dorm anyway?"_

_"I was in town on business and wanted to see how he was and if he heard from you yet."_

_"SHE WAS AT HIS DORM!you know what that means right? I cant BELEIVE I WAS ABOUT TO MARRY THAT SON OF A BITCH!AHhhhhhhhhhhhh"Kirsten screamed._

_"Kirsten, calm down now.We dont actually know they did anything. I hope you broke off the enagagement though. I dont want anything like this getting out to the society.If you marry him now ,you two will be the town gossip for years and years from now.Kirsten its not good for our status or my business."_

_"Who cares about you? We're talking about the fact that my FIANCE cheated on me with some penny-licker bang-baby hooker!"_

_"Watch your mouth young lady! I did not raise you to talk like a heathen! where did you get that languauge from anyway? you never spoke like that here! Maybe we should talk about switching schools I dont think I want you to go to a school that has a negative influence on your attitude.Well, when you come back for Christmas break I expect you to have a good atitude and to NOT talk like some illiterate person again.Understood?"_

_"Yes sir."Kirsten said thinking of who taught her that phrase, Linsaee, and rolling her eyes.Her dad was worried more about his social status then he was with her.He didnt care about the fact that Jimmy cheated and lied to Kirsten, he just wanted to make sure they never got together and ruin his business with clients._

_"well, Kiki i want you to come to California and tell him its over in person."_

_"But I already told him over the phone..."_

_"It makes it more real if you do it in person"_

_"whatever"Kirsten said and hung up on him.Then she got her bags packed and went to find Linsaee,who was at the coffee house, and tell her she was going to California and will be back in a couple of days._

_"Well, ok.I'll get you caught up in your classes."Linsaee said who was studying to be the same thing as Kirsten._

_"Ok.well, ill miss you!"Kirsten said_

_"I'll miss ya too!"_

_Then Kirsten said goodbye and gave her friend a hug._

_"Promise me you'll call when you get there?"_

_"I promise"_

_Then she went to the airport and waited for a plane to arrive.While sitting in the really hard and uncomfortable chairs, She thought she heard someone calling her name.She turned around and there was Sandy, standing there.With a smile on his face._

_"Hey Kirsten!What are you doing here?"_

_"Going to California to break off an engagement to a guy I thought I was in love with and then found out he lied and cheated on me and now he's in the hospital because he tried killing himself.Sorry if i scared you."Kirsten said noticing the shocked look in Sandy's eyes._

_"Oh no its ok.You have a fiance?"Sandy said slowly,still absorbing what she just said._

_"had. not going to have one when I get back."_

_"I cant believe he did that to you. Well, some guy who does that to a beautiful girl like you doesnt deserve to live."_

_"um thanks,"Kirsten said,taken aback by what he said about her being beautiful.jimmy never even told her she was beautiful. Pretty,yes, but never beautiful._

_"you're welcome"_

_"so what are you doing here?"_

_"Waiting for my cousin, He's visiting me from Brooklyn"_

_"Oh"_

_"Now boarding Plane 177.177 all passengers for 177 now boarding."A voice came over the intercom._

_"Well, thats my flight.Thanks for what you said, that means alot to me"Kirsten said getting up to leave._

_As she was walking away Sandy called out her name.Before she could turn around he ran up to her and kissed her on the lips.Then, before she could respond he gave her a smile and ran back to some guy who was obviously his cousin.When she looked back at him, Sandy was looking at her and he waved to her.She began walking to her terminal and smiled brightly._

_ON the plane trip to California, Kirsten thought of Sandy,and thought of Jimmy.But she mostly thought of Sandy._

_She was feeling tired so she put her pillow behind her head and stared out the plane window where she had a flashback of what Jimmy said about never letting her down and the other lies he told her._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"You know he cares for you! He probably has a good excuse for missing it! But you are right, it wasnt right for him to promise sopmething and then never show up. I would never do that to someone I love! I would never do that to YOU."Jimmy said as he hugged her.**_

_**"Thanks.I really needed that. I love you."**_

_**"I love you too, Kirsten Nichol. Which is why I wanted to ask you something..." Jimmy said and then appeared nervous.**_

_**"Like What?"Kirsten said smiling.**_

_**Suddenly Jimmy grabbed her hand and started running to the edge of the pier with her behind him all the way.**_

_**"OKay, thank you for that bit of excersise!Now what did you want to ask me?"Kirsten laughing.**_

_**Jimmy dropped down to one knee and grasped her hand and stared intensely into her eyes fro what seemed like forever**_

_**Then, as if he just snapped out of a trance and forgot something, he reached into his jacket pocket and took a small purple velvet box out.**_

_**He turned back to her and said,**_

_**"I thought this would be perfect for you as you are perfect for me.I love you Kirsten Nichol and when I said I would never even think of leaving you or dissapointing you, I meant it. Kirsten Renaee Nichol will you marry me?"**_

_**Kirsten looked at him shocked for a minute. Jimmy began to feel nervous. 'what if she turns me down?I could never love anyone again!'**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_"All passengers put you seat in the upright postition as we prepare to land.Welcome to California's Famous WestAir airport in beautiful Newport Beach, California. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your time in the Sunshine State!"The speaker crackled as the pilot said these words._

_'Well, its time!'Kirsten thought nervously as she descended from the plane._


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

ok, i made a mistake on this story. Julie would have to be pregnant and have Marissa when she was 26. but i think in the show she said she was about 18 (or anyways REALLY young) so if u dont mind this little error and still want me to continue with the story, i shall. just let me know, hit me up with reviews! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Ahh ya'll know that im a loser and dont own anything to OC. but do i have to write this for every chapter?

Kirsten woke up the next day, feeling disoriented. Then she remembered where she was. She slowly got up from her huge plushy bed and went to her private bathroom ,adjoined to her room, to take a shower. As she stood there, she thought of the past week. How she went from Newport socialite who was treated better than others to being just another face in the crowd at NYU. How she easily made a new friend who was friends with her because she was herself, and not because of all the money she had or WHO her father was. She thought her and Jimmy would last forever, what they had was real. Their relationship was supposed to be different from others. It was supposed to be the ONE relationship in Newport that was for real and would last all eternity. _'But I guess all guys really are the same in the end, can't afford to be lonely for very long. I've only been gone for two WEEKS! Just think what else could have happened if I hadn't caught him! Guys make me sick. I'm truly beginning to think all guys are jerks. I didn't believe it before butnow..' _Kirsten thought to herself as she dried off and got dressed.

As she drove to the hospital, Sandy's face kept appearing in her mind. But she can't afford another dissapointment from a guy.

"Better to end it with him now, before someone gets hurt." Kirsten said to herself as she found a parking place and sat in the car contemplating what all to say to Jimmy. And preparing herself for what lie in the hospital bed.

After 15 minutes, she opened the door and locked the car up, took her purse inside, and walked slowly to the entrance.

"Hi, I'm here for James Cooper." Kirsten said to the receptionist behind the huge blue desk.

"I'm sorry, But Mr. Cooper is only allowed to see relatives. Are you any relation?" The Receptionist said, giving Kirsten a critical eye.

"Uhhh...Yes, actually I'm his fiance Kirsten Nichol..."Kirsten said, wincing inwardly at having to say that word,_fiance._

"Okay, Ms.Nichol. He's in room 447 on the 5th floor. And, if there is ANYTHING at all, anything. I will be MORE than happy to help you!" The receptionist said, smiling brightly after realizing it was THE Kirsten Nichol, daughter of THE Caleb Nichol. Not exactly someone to mess with.

Kirsten said her thanks and went into the elevator pushing the button for the 5th floor. As she stepped off, a young girl who looked to be about 16 stepped in and pushed the button for the 1st floor. She looked up at Kirsten with worry apparent in her eyes and smiled. Kirsten smiled back, praying that the person the girl was visiting would get better.

She walked down the clean,white disinfected hallway looking for room 447. When she got to the outside door, she took a deep breath and walked on in.

"Hi Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up, startled at hearing Kirsten's voice and gave her a half smile.

"Hey."

Kirsten was shocked upon seeing him. He didn't look like himself at all. He looked tired, worn, worried, and sad. Kirsten almost felt sorry for him, until she remembered the pain he caused her. Then she grew angry._ 'I don't care if he's in the hospital or not. I'm going to have this out with him.' _

"So..." Kirsten began.

"Kirsten, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you; I love you. but then I..don't know. I guessI grew jealous of you. You going to NYU me staying here and going to a local college. I began to grow resentful of you. I always knew you were too smart to stay with someone like me. And, look, I was right. No doubt you met some really smart law student. And I'm betting you have a deeper connection with him, discuss smart law stuff over nice dinners. I was holding you back from experiencing the things you want to experience but couldn't because of me..." Jimmy talked on and on.

"Jimmy, none of that stuff mattered to me. I love you, LOVED you. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I thought you wanted the same, but apparently not if you were so willing to throw all that away on some affair you're having while I was in NYU. I wanted you to come visit me, I told you we could've worked all this long-distance thing out. I believed it, we had somehing special. Something no one in Newport had. We were in LOVE with each other and it wasn't about the money. I didn't care about the money. I cared about you. Hell, I would have been just as happy if you were poor. Because I only wanted you...but, it's over with us. For good. And, I'm sorry. Really I am, but you were the one so willing to throw it away on a one-night-stand with some girl..." Kirsten finished, tears forming her eyes. "I gotta go."

"Kirsten wait...please just give me one more chance," Jimmy said desperately. Kirsten just shook her head no.

"Sorry, I can't afford to have my heart broken twice by the same guy. It's over. Have a nice life." She said, then turned and walked down the hallyway. Jimmy just laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling. _'I'm such an idiot'_

Kirsten walked out of the entrance and the same girl she met in the elevator ran up to her.

"Hi! I'm so sorry to ask you this. But do you think I could bum a cigarette off of you?"

"Oh.Sure, here" Kirsten handed her a cigarette.

"Thanks so much! I haven't had one in days. Thoguth I was gonna suffer from withdrawals!...Oh! sorry, I'm so rude. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Julie Kleinwich. And you are...?" Julie asked.

"Kirsten Nichol. Julie? I know this sounds weird but your name sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before?" Kirsten said while trying to think.

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Well, I better get going" Julie walked off rather quickly. Becuase she suddenly remembered where Kirsten heard her name before. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Wait a minute. Julie Kleinwich...oh NOW I remember. You're the whore who was at Jimmy's apartment and answered his phone. I should kick your ass right now, but I don't really care about you or Jimmy form this point on. So, I'm going to walk off and go back to my house. You should really go visit Jimmy, he probably needs some company right now." And with that, Kirsten turned around and left Julie with her mouth gaped open in surprise.

Three days later, Kirsten was back in NYU. Studying Business.

ok next chapter will have Sandy and Kirsten in it! yay excitement!


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: nope dont own the OC never will. but did yall know that Ben is insome movie called Junebug? I have no idea when it's out or if its already out. but i want to see it, it looked like a good movie. and he has a mustache beard thing.awww how cute! lolz oh yeah nayways ON with the story!

_ring ring ring..._

'_ugh. what is it? can't a girl sleep in on a Saturday around here?' _Kirsten thought as soon as she was woken from a wonderful dream, where she was in Newport...and Sandy was with her,and thenthe damn phone beganringing shrilly by her bedside.

_ring ring riiiiiiinnngg._

_'guess not'_

"Hellooo...?" Kirsten said into the reciever with a very groggy voice.

"Good morning sunshine." Sandy's cheerful voice greeted her.

"What do you want?" Kirsten said in an irritable voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess you're not much of a morning person huh?"

"Guess not. And I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's been forgotten already. So listen, since you're back in town...I was wondering...maybe you and I could have a friendly little get together some night. And hang out. As friends, and you can tell me ALL about the trip. Sound good?"

"Uhhh... yeah, sounds great actually. Just do me one favor though."

"Anything, what would you like?"

"Let's not talk about my trip"

"Done. Okay no talk about the dreaded Cali trip. Last mention of it ever. Well, okay except for that.We'll talk about...politics"

Kirsten laughed, "Politics? Sounds so boring!"

"Okay, not politics. Sorry, it was the first thing that popped in my mind. All those hours in Government Class"

"How bout we talk about our lives before college? I would LOVE to hear all about your mother and older brother"

"Oh, you want the date to end earlier or something? Not much to talk about when it comes to them"

"Oh so now it's a date? I thought it was just a friendly little get together." Kirsten said in a teasing tone.

"Well...Oh, you know what I meant." Sandy said getting flustered. He never actually asked a girl out before. Sure, he's hooked up with Tina, Sheila, Abby, Jessi, Andrea, Jeniffer, Kali, Katie, Libbyand Rebecca. But those were all one-night deals. Except for Rebecca. They were about to get married, until she left him. She just dissapeared one night, didn't say anything to him. No goodbye. Sandy woke up the next day, next to an empty space on the bed and didn't know what to think or do.

"Okay, well... how bout this Friday night?"

"Oooh, that's not good for me. Sorry, I have a...job to do." Sandy finished, feeling embarassed about his job. No, it ain't a job as a male stripper. Sadly (just joking). It was a job at a local bar, he was the entertainer. He sang show tunes from Broadway. This week's songs were selections from the hit..._Annie_.

"What kind of job? Maybe I'll come visit ya. Working can get so boring after a while. My friends ALWAYS visited me when I worked at the Country Club in the summer. I can cheer ya up!"

"Uhh, you better not. You might run off and never want to see me again. Or worse, laugh hysterically."

"No I won't! Now tell me what you do! Or will I just have to stalk you and find out myself!"

Sandy laughed. _'good, she has a sense of humor. I like that in a girl.'_

"No, If you stalk me, you'll find even more unpleasant and embarassing things about me. Then you'd REALLY want to run away."

"Oh, please. The last thing I want to do is run away right now! I LOVE New York! Actually, next week Linsaee said she's going to take me to a real Broadway show. I love musicals, of course I would never be caught dead singing them out loud to anyone."

"I'm sure you're not THAT bad."

"Well, actually I can cook WAY better than I can sing!" (in other words, she really really sucks at singing)

"Maybe you could cook a nice dinner for us on Saturday then."

"Saturday? Sure. Wow, okay so what would you like me to cook?"

"I love my mom's meatloaf."

"Okay, I can cook meatloaf. I will cook meatloaf. And it's going to bevery good!"

"Okay. So how about I come over to your place around 7-ish?"

" Make it 8."

"All right then. Well I must go now. And study for another grueling test. But I will talk to you later. See you on Saturday!"

"Yeah! of course, see ya at 8!"

"Can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

Sandy hung up and Kirsten sat on her bed thinking,_ 'What the hell did I just get myself into?'_

**yeah yall know what to do. review. im a review-lover. i love reviews. it's the only thing that keeps me going! lol not really. but tell me what yall would like. i love input from the lovely reviewers! THANK YOU! **

**Next Time: The Big Date!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Date:

**Saturday 6:00 pm Kirsten's Dorm Room**

_'What the heck? Bacon in a meat loaf? ketchup? dry mustard? and brown sugar, since when did it have brown sugar in it? I thought it was just meat in a weird shape baked. How come they make cooking simple stuff so complicated?'_ Kirsten thought as she scanned the recipe for an individual meat loaf.

"So let's see, Take two pounds of hamburger, 1 cup of bread crumbs, 3/4 cup of ketchup, 1/2 cup of warm water,1 pkg. onion soup? and 1 pound of uncooked bacon" Linsaee read aloud the recipe, trying to make more sense of it.

"I didnt know it had all this stuff in it."

"Me neither. Okay so I got it all measured out. What do I do?"

"Oh! Umm...let's see. You mix it all and form into a round 1-inch high meat loaf. Then take a slice of bacon and wrap aorund the meat loaf; continue until all the hamburger mix is used"

"Okay...Linsaee, this meat doesn't smell fresh. What's the expiration date on it?"

"I just bought it a few weeks ago! Let me smell it" Linsaee took a big whiff of the meat. Then a disgusted look came on her face.

"Well?"

"That stuff is NASTY! We should go buy some more"

"Okay"

They went to the local Deli to get meat. While they were there, they ran into John. John is one of their dorm neighbors. He likes to talk. ALOT. So by the time, they got back to the room it was almost 7:15.

"Okay, so I got it all mixed up with the bacon around it. Now what?"

" 'mix 1/4 cup of ketchup, 1/4 teaspoon of dry mustard, 3 tablespoon brown sugar, and 1/4 teaspoon of nutmeg' "Linsaee read from the recipe book her grandmother gave her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kirsten, startled, looked at the clock 7:25. _'He's not supposed to be here for another half hour!'_

"Relax, it's just Maddie. We're going out tonight. There's a poetry reading at the Firestorm Coffeehouse. It's open mic and Maddie is reading her new poem. Something called 'When you left me, I stomped on your heart and kicked it out the 3rd story window' We'll be back around midnight. Don't wait up!"

"So she's taking the breakup with Brad pretty hard then?"

Linsaee rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No. Not at ALL" Linsae said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she waved 'bye' and went out the door.

"Great. Now I'm on my own with this thing!" Kirsten said aloud to no one in particular.

_'let's see, 'put on top of meatloaf and into a baking pan and place in 350 oven for45 minutes or until bacon is cooked and hamburger is no longer pink' How am I supposed to know when the bacon is cooked? I've never cooked before '_

Kirsten put the pan in the oven and went to get dressed and put her makeup on. She chose a simple, blue, one-shoulder, ruffled hem, dress with silver 1-inch heels and hoops. She decided to curl her hair loosely and put it all in a half pony-tail.

**Saturday 7:35 Sandy's Dorm Room**

"Hey man. You almost done in there? You been in the bathroom for over an hour now! You're almost as bad as a girl!"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Hold on a sec. I'm getting ready for my date with Kirsten. I want to look good"

"Well, hurry it up in there. Some of us need to use the bathroom too!" Sandy's roomates Greg and Pete were hassling him about his 'Big Date' with Kirsten. He was nervous, but he kept his cool. Somehow, he kept his cool. For this first date, he was keeping it simple with a grey suit-jacket, dark denim jeans, and his dress shoes. He thought about wearing a tie, but then decided against it. They probably wouldn't go out anyways. Just stay in, eating meat loaf, watching T.V. and maybe if he was REAL lucky they could_...'No. Stop that thought Sandy. Take things slooooow' _

He took a deep breath, gave one finaly look in the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair once more, and opened the bathroom door.

"Snazzy Sanzzy!" Greg wolf-whistled. Sandy hit him hard in the arm.

"Hey man, Just messing with ya. But, you do look pretty good. 'Course, you could never look as good as me. Is that my cologne you're wearing?"

"Yeah, just wanted to use it for the night. That okay?"

"Hey man, just so you know. I have ALOT of luck with the ladies when I wear that stuff. Gettin' lucky with the ladies, you know what I mean? Tell me if you two do anything...you know...crazy." Greg laughed. Sandy didn't.

"I'm going to take it slow with her. I really like her. I don't want to Jeopardize this relationship with her with sex"

"Whatever man. But, she IS foxy-looking,right?"

Sandy just gave a sly grin.

"Oh. You dog, you." Pete said, where he sat at the desk listening to the radio.

"Yeah, I know. Well, anyways I gotta get going."

"But you're not even supposed to be there till 8!"

"I know. I got a stop to make"

"Okay, We won't wait up for ya!"

"Glad to hear it. Bye!" Sandy went out the door.

"So, How long do you think this relationship will last?" Pete said to Greg.

"Wanna make another bet?"

"Heck yeah! I bet $30 it lasts for 1 month or less"

"Okay, I bet $40 it lasts at least 6 months. I have faith in him. Plus, his last relationship lasted 5 months."

"I didn't even consider that. I forgot all about Donna."

"Yeah, well, He didn't like to brag about her. He didn't want their relationship anymore public then she wanted that gym membership I offered her to lose the 200 pounds she had on her."

"Man, that was harsh. But anyways, can I change my bet to 8 and a half months?"

"Heck no! A bet's a bet. You can't change the stakes once you say them out loud. You know the rules."

"Damn it"

"Sorry"

"Hey, Three's Company is on. Oh, man. They're going old school with a repeat of the 1st season. I love this first episode. Jack has to pretend to be gay. Classic"

"That Suzanna Somers is one hot momma!"

"Nah, I like Joyce better. I like a girl with brains on her. And Janet has all that AND more."

**Saturday 7:50 Hal's Flower and Chocolate Shop**

"I'll take a dozen of those red roses, and two dozen of the pink roses. And that big box of chocolate right over there on tha back shelf. Right next to the pink stuffed poodle" Sandy rattled off his order to the salesman.

"Your total comes to $178.30"

"How much?"

"$178.30" The salesman repeated.

"I heard ya the first time. I was just hoping it would be $100 cheaper the second time. I'll take that medium bouquet in the window with all the roses and the small box of chocolates"

"Your total is now $80.70" the salesman said in a bored monotone voice.

"Here, keep the change. Thank you. If this date goes good, I'll come back and buy every damn flower in this store!"

"Oh yeah. I get to keep .30" the saleman said in a sarcastic voice. "but if you buy all the flowers, I'll be out of a job. Plus, all them together costs around $3,000. But, HEY. I'll be able to do early retirement. My lifelong dream. To be retired by the age of 45. But, for your sake,I hope your date goes good.That's how my 1st wife and I started out. Young, in love and poor. She was wonderful until she left me for a banker..." He went on like that for a while, remenescing about the past.

"That's great. I gotta go. We'll keep up this chat later on."

"Looking forward to it."

Outside the store, Sandy tried to find a cab to take him back to the dorm rooms. He waited 5 minutes and finally got one.

**8:05 Kirsten's dorm**

_'He's late! He's not coming! What is taking him so long?'_

Kirsten paced around the room. She decided to check on the meat loaf.It wasn't even close to being done.Thankfully, Linsaee also bought rice for a side dish. So when, Sandy came they could eat the rice, then the meatloaf.

**8:10 The Cab**

"What's wrong? What's taking us so long?"

"Traffic jam. Normal this time of day"

"Great. Anyway I can get to the University faster?"

"Subway"

"Okay, thanks." Sandy jumped out the door and started to run to the subway station.

"WAIT! you forgot your flowers! and my money!" Tha Cabbie yelled out his window.

"Sorry. Here's a twenty. And thanks"

"No prob. But you're ride only costed $9.75"

"Keep the change."

"Okay" The cabbie just shrugged and rolled his window back up.

Sandy took off running to the station that was 5 blocks behind him.

He finally made it. He got on the subway, and checked his watch 8:20.

_'Shit. Kirsten's going to kill me'_

Luckily after 3 minutes he arrived at his destination. He ran all the way to the 5th floor, where her room was.

**8:25**

_knock knock_

Kirsten opened the door to find a breathless Sandy clutching his stomache, about to collapse in exhaustion.

''Sandy! What happend? Where've you been! I was so scared you weren't coming!" Kirsten said while she got him a glass of water. Sandy told her the whole story. By the end of the story, Kirsten was laughing.

"It's not funny! It was horrible. I didn't mean to be so late. I feel so bad. I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. I forgive you. Just...you gave the cabbie $20 for a $9.75 ride?"

"Yeah. I didn't care about the money. All I cared bout was getting here as soon as I could"

"Well, that's very sweet." Kirsten said giving him a hug. Sandy leaned in and before she could stop herself or think about what she was doing, her lips met his. It was a nice, slow, sweet, kiss. And painfully short for both of them. Sandy broke apart from the kiss first.

"What's that awful smell?" Kirsten thought he was talking about her new perfume and was offended. Until she smelled the air and realized what it was.

"Oh my gawd! the meatloaf! I completely forgot about it!" Kirsten said, running to the oven and getting the pan out.

"It's ruined! Oh Sandy! I'm so sorry!" Kirsten said, staring at the smokey, blackened, burnt mess that was once a meatloaf.

"Hey, It's all right. We'll just go out to eat. To a nice cheap restauraunt. Hope you have some money, I seemed to have given most of mine to the flower guy and cabbie."

"We'll go to this nice place Linsaee was telling me about the other day."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"I don't know. It's called The Blue Lagoon. It's a bar and grill"

"I know what it is." Sandy had a dreadful tone to his voice.

"Really? Okay well, let's go there! She said it was a nice place"

"She did, did she? Well, I'll just have to thank her later." Sandy said, silently cursing Linsaee for talking about The Blue Lagoon to Kirsten. He didn't want their first date to be at a place where he works weekends...singing show tunes. _'Oh boy. here we go.'_ Sandy thought as they walked out the building to the subway station.

**okay sorry, im breaking up the date into two chapters. there's more coming. i just have to write it. hope ya'll enjoy reading this so far. the meat loaf recipe came from my mom's family cookbook. yes its a real recipe and pretty good. if u want it, i'll give you the whole recipe. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Wow, this place is so,quaint" Kirsten said upon entering The Blue Lagoon. The air filled with smoke and barbe-que.

"You have NO idea." Sandy noticed the owner, Bill. He hoped to get out of view from Bill as quickly as he could. However, he wasn't fast enough. Bill noticed him and waved energetically at him. Sandy grimaced and waited for Bill to make his way over to them.

"Sandy, my boy! how ya doin' this fine night? Ya ain't working tonight, I thought they let ya have the weekend off last night. My wife LOVED your rendition of 'Tomorrow'. Millie just absolutley loves the musical 'Annie'. And who is this lovely lady you brought with you tonight?" Bill extended his arm to Kirsten. She shook it gently.

"Kirsten Nichol. I'm sorry, did you say Sandy works here?"

"Yeah. He's the weekend entertainer! He entertains our guests by singing, show tunes. These last few weeks has been 'Annie'. Great musical, have you seen it yet?"

"No, but I plan to. It was nice to meet you Mr. uhhh..." Kirsten faltered.

"Please! Just call me Bill! everyone else does! Even my kids!" Bill joked. Kirsten liked this place already. Everyone was so at ease and being theirselves.

"Well, I'll let you two kids get to your dinner. See ya Friday Night, Sandy! So nice to meet you Kirsten. Sandy, you keep hold of this one, she's a sweetie! I have a good feeling about her!"

"Oh get out of here, you crazy galoot. But, if you'll excuse us, we must go eat." Bill gave Sandy a pat on the back and went back to the bartender.

"So, you sing show tunes?" Kirsten was amused.

"Yeah." Sandy blushed furiously and was hoping it would go unnoticed by Kirsten. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Awww how cute! You're blushing!"

"No I'm not.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, if you think I'm never going to see you again just because you sing show tunes. You are absolutely...incorrect. I'm not judgemental. Even though, where I'm from, everyone is bred to be narrow-minded and shallow."

"Yeah? Well, where I'm from. We're 'bred' to be tough as nails and hard to please."

"Hard to please, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Maybe I could change that?"

"Try it." Sandy chuckled as he pulled out her chair and sat her down to the table.

"So, what's good here?"

"The salmon. And the dirty martinis. Excellent, best in state probably."

"Sandy, I'm only 18. Remember?"

"I know. I was just joking."

Kirsten smiled. She felt so comfortable with Sandy. So safe. She felt he could make every fear, every bad thing go away. She leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss. Which turned out to be breath-taking and longer than she expected.

"Your salmon and coke, Miss." the waiter interrupted their kiss.

"Thank you." She replied. She and Sandy talked of their families and music, books, shows, movies, the college, embarassing moments. And before they knew it, it was almosy 1:00 AM.

"Oh wow. I didn't even realize the time! I really don't want this to end" Kirsten said while walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with Sandy.

"It doesn't have to. Come with me to my room. Please" Sandy said, desperate to make this date last longer. MUCH longer.

"Oh, I can't. It feels as if we've known each other forever, but we havent seen each other long enough. Does that make sense?"

"Of course. You're right. I'm sorry. May I walk you to your room, then?"

"Sure" So they walked and talked some more, when finally they reached her door.

"Well, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Sandy. hopefully we can do this again real soon." Kirsten told him as she gave him a good-night kiss. Which lasted a good ten minutes.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love talking with you, Sandy. You're the sweetest guy I know."

"Well, good-night. See you soon!"

"Yes, of course"

"I better go"

"Okay"

"I mean, I should really go."

"Yeah, you probablyshould" Kirsten stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neckand gave him another five-minutegood-night kiss.

"Well, maybe I can stay for a minute of two longer."

"That sounds good"

"Seriosuly though, I should go. Get some sleep, I'll call ya later"

"Awww. Okay then. If you HAVE to go. Bye"

"Bye"

Kirsten opened her door and watched him make his way down the hallway. Then she closed it, and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes picturing Sandy's face in her mind. And his lips. And his bushy eyebrows. And his body.

"Ohhh gawd, I'm falling in love"

"Aww! our little Kirsten is growing up! She's in love!" Came a voice form the bedroom. Linsaee.

"How was the date?"

"Perfect" Kirsten said with a huge grin on her face.

"Details! details!" Linsaee squealed excitedly, hugging Kirsten.

Kirsten told her the whole story, reliving everything. Finally she said good-night and got in bed. But Linsaee kept bombarding her with questions, ''What's he like?'' ''What he do?'' ''Was he a gentleman?'' ''Was he a great kisser?'' ''Was it...magical for both of you?'' ''Do you love him?''

Kirsten answered, ''He's nice. sweet caring compassionate. He's funny'' ''He took me to The Blue Lagoon.I loved it! It was so aqt ease there" ''He was a perfect gentleman'' ''on a scale from 1-10. with 1 being the lowest, he was a 20!'' ''Pure magic for me'' ''Yeah, I think I do love him.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sandy made his way back to his room. He showered real quick, got into his boxers and climbed into his bed. Reliving the whole date in his mind. He came to the simple conclusion that he couldn't live without her in his life.

He needed her. Sure, this was only the first date. But there's chemistry. He could feel it. He had to see her again real soon.

He wanted to make it official. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, to go steady with him. he never felt like this with a girl before. He decided to ask her tomorrow.

After thinking of her some more, he finally drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of her and him living together and getting married filled his dreams.


End file.
